101 Song Fics
by krazberry004
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Please don't be too harsh in comments and I am terrible at summaries sorry...


A/N: _Hey guys this is my very first fan fiction so try not to be too harsh thanks!_

_I don;t own the Clique Series_

* * *

><p>Better than Revenge – Taylor Swift<p>

_**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause She took him faster than you can say sabotage**_

Alicia hugged Cam and smiled.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Cam said.

Claire watched the happy couple with a look of disgust. _"I can't believe Alicia stole Cam from me,"_ she thought angrily. Cam and Alicia snuggled closer in the booth they shared at Pinkberry. Claire choked back tears. _"I will not cry not in front of him,"_ she thought. Claire flashed back to where she and Cam were at kissing and sharing a gummy, but then when Claire left to go to Art Camp last summer he hooked up with Alicia behind her back. Then she found out two months after she got back from camp, when she caught them on the couch making out and groping. She yelled at him that it was over and ran from the scene tears running down her face. She looked up back to the present and saw them making out in the booth she turned away in disgust grabbed her smoothie she was drinking and walked out of the smoothie place angrily.

_**I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
>I underestimated just who I was dealing with<br>She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
>she underestimated just who she was stealing from<strong>_

Claire and Layne stopped in from of Alicia's house with two cartons of eggs and five rolls of toilet paper.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Layne asked.

"Yes!" Claire said eyes red from crying. They walked up to Alicia's house ready to egg and roll her house Claire threw the eggs when she was done she helped Layne roll the house.

"Take that stupid whore!" Claire yelled angrily. She was really mad she stood in front of the house and admired her work.

"Paybacks a bitch," Layne said.

"Yeah," Claire said.

_**She's not a saint And she's not what you think She's an actress, whoa But she's better known For the things that she does On the mattress, whoa Soon she's gonna find Stealing other people's toys On the playground won't Make you many friends She should keep in mind She should keep in mind There is nothing I do better than revenge**_

Claire saw something move in the window she looked in it and saw Cam and Alicia on her bed making out and groping. _"She's going to pay even worse than this," _Claire thought angrily.

"Alicia is such a slut," Layne said angrily.

"She's going to regret she was even born," Claire said gritting her teeth.

"Oooo, sweet little Claire is angry," Layne taunted playfully.

"Shut up," Claire said laughing.

"C'mon," Layne said leading Claire to their bikes. They climbed on the bikes peddling away. A few minutes later they arrived at Claire's estate, "So what do you want to do," Layne said following Claire up to her room.

"I don't know," Claire said."Do you want to spend the night?"

"Sure," Layne said. "But, we have school tomorrow."

"Who, cares," Claire said. Layne walked out of the room to call her mom and ask her. Claire started pacing around her room she saw a picture of her and Cam sharing a gummy worm like lady and the tramp. She grabbed it and put it in the paper shredder. Layne came back in

"my mom said it was okay," she said.

"Okay," Claire said.

_**She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things**_

The next day at school Alicia walked past me and literally laughed at me. I glared at her

"Stupid Alicia Tricia," I thought rhyming her name with the first thing I could think of. Alicia walked up to her friend Dylan they started whispering, then they looked at me and laughed. I gave them the finger.

"Stupid whores," Claire said walking away. Alicia frowned and walked the other way with Dylan. Claire met up with Layne in the lunch room they sat at their usual table. Alicia glared at Claire from table five; Claire stuck her tongue out at her. Alicia gave Claire the finger and smiled at her.

_**But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know Or pushing people down to get to where you wanna go They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity**_

Claire got up from her table and poured her smoothie on Alicia's head.

"Suck on that!" she yelled walking away.

Alicia let out a scream of rage and walked up behind Claire, and poured her whole lunch on her head.

"Oops, I forgot your drink," Alicia said pouring her coke on her head.

Ranch, cheese, salad, and coke ran down Claire's face. She ran out of the lunchroom ducking into the bathroom girls who were doing their makeup shrieked and ran out when they saw her. Claire looked in the mirror and sighed why did she have to lose her temper and pour her smoothie on Alicia's head. Why?

"_I am so stupid!" _she thought _"She could never take on Alicia she's too rich, too popular, too beautiful, and so on."_

Claire started crying her eyes out she cried and cried and cried. As Claire was walking out of the bathroom she saw Alicia she didn't even look like Claire poured a smoothie on her head she looked perfect as usual. She was talking to Josh

"Yeah I know I love you too." She said.

Claire widened her eyes at what she heard.

"_She really is a little slut."_ Claire thought.

_**She's not a saint And she's not what you think She's an actress, whoa But she's better known For the things that she does On the mattress, whoa Soon she's gonna find Stealing other people's toys On the playground won't Make you many friends She should keep in mind She should keep in mind There is nothing I do better than revenge**_

Then Josh and Alicia started making out, Josh opened the door to the janitor's closet and they backed up in kissing. Claire widened her eyes at what she just saw, she had to tell Cam what she just saw but she couldn't bring herself to it. Cam seemed so happy when she was with Alicia. Even happier than when they were together, Claire eyes filled with tears and rage. She wanted to tell Cam but she didn't want to hurt him, _"Who cares,"_ she thought to herself. _"Why shouldn't I let him get hurt he hurt me." _

She decided to let him catch them on his home.

_"Screw Cam," _she thought.

She opened the janitor door snapped a picture of them making out and sent it to Cam.

_"There," _she thought _"Now he knows." _

_**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing? 'cause I don't think you do. Do you still feel like you know what you're doing? I don't think you do I don't think you do Let's hear the applause Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah) So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"**_

Cam eyes widened at the message Claire sent him, he went out to find Alicia he found her sitting on the bench in the park.

"Is this true?," he said showing her the picture.

Alicia gulped

"Yes," she whispered "I love him."

"It's over," Cam said walking away tears, filling his eyes.

He then called Claire.

"Hey, Claire it's me Cam I'm sorry for what I did I love you and I want you back, call me back when you get this message."

Claire heard the message and deleted it she didn't want this happing again she decided to ignore him.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading if you have any suggestions about the next song I do please comment and tell me what you want it to be and who should be in it thanks.<em>


End file.
